Alone
by Saki Inazuma
Summary: He survived. Despite everyone's beliefs, Rufus Shinra survived. What will he do now? Find the only man that ever meant anything to him. I suck at summaries. RufusxHojo Implications of yaoi.


HAHA! Your eyes don't deceive you; I was actually twisted enough to write a fanfiction based on this pairing. It came to me in the midst of my Geometry final...

Me: (thinking) Hm...the exterior angle of a triangle is equal to the sum of the-

Disembodied voice: RufusxHojo

Me: Wait...what the hell?

Disembodied voice: _Did I stutter_?. RufusxHojo. Write it.

Me: Yes, master:3

I do, in fact obey the disembodied voice in my head. Please enjoy this story with an open mind. Thank you.

-------------

Droplets of blood were scattered about in somewhat in a scarce line on the pavement, and glistened along with the water from the previous rain. A figure staggered alone in the wee hours of the morning along the side of a street in Midgar. Where he was exactly, he did not know, for his vision was blurred from the impact of the blow upon his head.

It had all happened so fast, yet when the beams almost hit the large building, time seemed to move in slow-motion. He remembered thinking about what his schedule was for tomorrow, and whether his secretary filed those papers, then seeing the beams, then blackness. He had come to his senses at night; how many days had passed, he did not know. Rufus Shinra had survived Weapon's attack on Midgar.

Shin-Ra Inc. was finished. If he wanted to, he could have just headed back to the sector the main building had been in and found his surviving employees, but he had no desire to. He was sort of glad, in a way. Glad that he had the opportunity to leave this hellish job behind, for everyone now believed he was dead. It wasn't that he didn't enjoy waking up to the refreshing feeling of world power in the morning, it was just that he didn't want to do what everyone expected of him. He was always rebellious, in that way. This was his way out of the path that his betters had chosen for him from birth. He was going to be his own man now.

But there was someone from Shin-Ra Rufus couldn't leave behind. Probably couldn't even if he tried. Rufus always snickered at the thought of the man. He didn't know why.

---------------

_"Shin-Ra is cutting the funding for this experiment, Professor Hojo."_

_An unhealthily thin man hunched over a pile of research notes and science journals turned around to face Rufus Shinra._

_"Mr. President, I just need a bit more time. Trust me, I think this will be my biggest breakthrough since the Jenova Project. Just a bit more time."_

_The President strode over to Hojo and looked down at him, straight in the eye. "You've been working on the for almost a year, and Shin-Ra has bigger priorities to spend its money on than this lost cause."_

_Rufus was about to say something more, but the bespectacled man placed his thin, bony fingers on his cheek. "Mr. President..." He pressed his lips to Rufus's._

_Rufus pulled back. "Bribery is unlike you, Profresser." He smirked, and side-stepped back to shut the door behind them._

---------------

When Rufus woke from his unconciousness after the attack, he was lying under a mass of rubble. It had taken him a moment to realize why he was there and what had happened, but soon enough the memory of the beams came back to him. His vision was blurred, and he saw spots, which provided the suspiscion that he had gotten a concussion. The flesh on his left arm was torn up, and he'd twisted his ankle. And besides a few cuts and bruises, he was alive. His up-tight, pretty blonde ass was alive.

For a few hours, he had just laid there, waiting to die. Moonlight hit his face from a hole in the rubble, and his eyes glistened with tears in the light. But the thougths of this opportunity, an opportunity he'd never gotten before, came to him. He could escape from Shin-Ra and live the life he'd always wanted to live. So despite his ache and fatigue, he managed to push most of the rubble off of him and stood up, and started walking. Started walking in some direction he didn't even know, intent on leaving Midgar.

So here he was, dripping with blood and near exhaustion. And his thoughts were on Hojo. Rufus had no idea why he was thinking of the man; their personal relationship was purely sexual, nothing more than that. He didn't even know Hojo's first name. When they first began their personal relationship, Rufus dropped the formality of "Professor" and just called him Hojo. But Hojo never called him Rufus. It was always, "Mr. President". Even in their moments of intimacy, it was always, "Mr. President". This began to get on Rufus's nerves, so he mocked the man and called him "Professor", and only that. Never followed by Hojo. Just "Professor". This made their relationship quite interesting. If you were to listen in on one of their conversations, you wouldn't be able to tell if it was personal or business-related.

--------------------

_The door to Rufus Shinra's office creaked open, and Professor Hojo stepped casually inside with a stack of papers; his notes on his latest discovery._

_"Mr. President."_

_"Professor."_

_Such heartfelt greetings were common between the two._

_The Professor walked towards Rufus's desk and placed the coffee-stained stack upon it. "Here are the documents on my experiment you requested. I hope you find the results to your liking." Rufus nodded, and Hojo propped himself up so that he sat upon the desk._

_Rufus continued with his paperwork, even when Hojo wrapped his arms around him and brushed his lips against the President's cheek._

---------------

What if he were to spend his "new life" with Professor Hojo? Rufus could never tell if the man liked working for Shin-Ra or not, but what if he was having similar thoughts about it to the President's? What kind of work would Hojo do besides something science-related? Did the man have any other skills? Rufus highly doubted it. Hojo was one of those men who got wrapped up in _one_ thing...had a passion for _one_ thing, and one thing only. Without science, Hojo was a frail man with no talents.

The President didn't even know why this thought crossed his mind. He didn't _love_ Hojo...did he? No. Love was such a superficial word. A word used to persudade women to get into bed with men. A word used by mothers to console their children. Not a word to describe the feelings shared by a President and a mad scientist of a corporation.

Of course, Rufus did tend have an easier time opening up to Hojo than a lot of other people he knew. They knew more about each other than many other people did.

Perhaps the President could find Hojo, and get out of Midgar. They could find a peaceful place to live, and wait for the Meteor kill them off with a peace of mind. That's the kind of life Rufus always wanted to live.

Meteor. Ironic, how such a beautiful sight would cause the end of humanity, or even the Planet itself. _The Planet deserves to die..._ That is what Rufus always told himself, as a way to console himself about what Sephiroth had summoned. His own corporation brought this upon the Planet, so why not let it be?

Rufus spotted a tower nearby, and with the present thoughts of Meteor in mind, decided to climb it and admire what would eventually cause humanity's destruction. As he scaled the several flights of stairs, his thoughts remained on Hojo. It would be nearly impossible to find the Professor; he could still be in Midgar, or he could have fled the area altogether. And Rufus couldn't help but wonder: did the Professor's thought ever linger upon him? Or was he just another small part of the Hojo's life?

As he pondered this, he finally reached the top, but his eyes did not rest upon Meteor. Rufus Shinra was too busy gazing upon the corpse of his lover.

And suddenly a cold realization came over him that he was alone.

-------------

Hope you all enjoyed that as much as I did...haha... And just to let you know, the main reason I added that whole part about the first names is because I realized that Hojo was robbed of one. Poor Hojo. I've decided to give him a name, because I'm such a good person. :3

Disembodied voice: I'm listening...

Okay...get this. Professor TIM Hojo. So? So?

Disembodied voice: Tim. What the crap.

You're just jealous of my mad naming skills. :3 ANYWAY, reviews are highly appreciated. The joy of checking my mail and seeing that I have reviews is greater than even that of Christmas morning. Tell me how I did!


End file.
